Me and the Girl with the wicked eye
by Yukkino Hime
Summary: Just a short story about Yuuta's everyday life with Rikka A/N : The story is only Yuuta and Rikka's POV and the story Focuses on them... :3
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my second fanfic .. If you are wondering where my first fanfic is ... Just don't bother thinking about it because I don't have the plan to continue it ,, but if someone reads it and leave a review i'll probably continue it as far as I could .. :3**

**So this story Focuses only on Yuuta and Rikka 's everyday life... so..**

**Let's star the chapter 1 !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Chuunibyou demo koi ga shitai **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rikka**

I woke up early in the morning because I need to go to school at exactly 7:00am, I look at my wall clock and it's already 6:00am in the morning. I quickly take a bath, Wear my uniform and finally eat my breakfast, but before I go out and straightly go to school I checked my bag if I forgot something to put inside it, then suddenly when I was in the middle of checking my bag I heard something that fall on the ground and it came from my room, so I hurriedly check it out.I finally reached my room, I touched the doorknob and I suddenly feel unstable and somewhat irritated so before I enter my room I take a deep breath then breath it out. I opened the door of my room, my eyes go wide and my jaw dropped as I see my ruined by just a little girl with an eye patch on her right eye and blue eye on the left, blue short hair with a yellow ribbon on the left part of her head.

" Yuuta! Right timing, Priestess is trying to Destroy the power of my wicked eye, please help me to escape!"

"NO !"

"but Yuuta…."

I saw the girl pouted as I refuse to her request, then suddenly I heard footsteps tapping from the upper room.

"Yuuta ! that's from my room! It's probably Priestess found out where I was hiding!, if we don't escape immediately your powers may also be erase by her! "

After I sighed we decided to leave my room that Rikka ruined and go to school together. While we are walking I talked to her and probably scold her for what she have done to my room.

" So.. tell me why did you go down to my room, flipped my bed and use it as your giant shield then get all of my book from the shelf and use it as your weapon or probably you are planning to htrow it to Tooka-san then she appears right"

"And how did you flipped my bed that easily?" I added

" My wicked eye is the greatest and strongest , so I can easily flipped that kind of bed of yours, and nice observation Yuuta, I'm proud that I thought you well.." she smiled like she really thought someone well

" YOU DIDN'T THOUGHT ME AND YOU WILL NEVER BE MY TEACHER!" I denied

"Wooh !.. nice idea Yuuta! I'll be your teacher from now on, hmmm… just call m-"

"NOT HAPPENING !" as I interrupt what she'll say next.

The wind blows and I suddenly feel the breeze of the air. Rikka stops as the wind blows her hair swaying like the flowers being blown, I look at her and I saw her eyes widened and suddenly she steps her left leg forward then touch her spring loaded umbrella that she called Schwarz Sechs Prototype II.

" Yuuta be prepared, she's here ! "

"W-What do you mean she's here ? and who the hell is she?! "

* * *

O w O

Sorry for the Shortness of the story.. :3

and sorry for the Wrong grammar... ( I'm no good at English ! T o T )

I'll update soon so ... please Review for now

Thanks for reading ! : 3

( Yuki)


	2. Chapter 2

**OK Chapter 2 !**

**I'm really having a hard time on making this chapter because I need to put Some Rikka's POV in here just for the story to be more exciting**

**and for the first time I needed 7 pages to write this.. Woot !**

**again sorry if there is some mistakes on grammar or in spelling soo... that's all**

**Disclaimer: again I do not Own Chuu-2 byou even thou I want to own it .. Tsk !**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Priestess**

"Oi! Rikka ! are you liste-"

"Shhh…. Yuuta be quiet, I can't focus." She interrupted me by pointing her index finger in front of me

"I'll be quiet if you tell me what's happ-"

"Yuuta ! " again she interrupted me… ugghh!

I'm really getting annoyed to her, sometimes she doesn't listen to what other people say.

"YUUTA!" again she shouted my name more louder than earlier..

" WHY DO YOU KEEP ON SHOUTING MY NAME WHEN I'M JUST HERE BY YOUR SIDE?!" I yelled near her ear

"Uwaahh!.." and I ended up freaking her

I hold both of her shoulder and force her to look at me. I thought forcing her can make her listen to what I say this time but suddenly I feel a bit awkward between the both of us. I faced her and I think it's just inches away our face met, I see her face got red and her eyes go wider , also I feel the same way and I also blush just like she did. I feel her preventing her breath to come out because I'm in front of her ,I guess. I want to scold her again that time but I cannot bring myself to speak because of the **AWKWARDNESS** I did.

"u…uhm..w-what is it Yuuta..?"

o-oh!.. i-it's n-nothing really…."

I let go of my grip on her shoulders and turn away my head just to hide my face because of embarrassment…

Suddenly she stretch her right arm in front of me and open her hand, just like a sorceress trying to cast something on me and yeah my guess is right, she started to say weird thing like doing some chanting to make the magic release and take effect on the receiver which is me..

"Ein…quizer…wach…morif.."

"Oi! Rikka!.." I try to call her attention

""Chen…camfor..eishe.." but still she ignores me ughh.. can't take it anymore !

"Ha!"

"eeh?!"

She put her hand on my chest after she shouted the word `Ha' in front of me. She suddenly put some force to push me and enough to make me stumble on the ground

"HEY WHAT'S THAT FOR?!" I questioned her , this time I'm really pissed of

"Yuuta, that's one of my protection seal, as long as you are near my wicked eye you will be protected and no one can harm you even the priestess."

"Wait.. Priestess, you mean your sister Tooka-san is here ?"

" Yeah I feel her presence and it's so powerful but I know that my wicked eye can defeat her, probably.."

" And do you think I'm going to believe on your imagination about the protection seal?"

" Yes, you should do believe it! The wicked eye is the strongest so it doesn't lie and of course the owner too." She proudly raise her head up after saying meaningless words to me but for her it's really meaningful , I promise

" The HELL I'm gonna believe on that!" I countered

"But yuuta you are the DARK FLAME MA-"

"Please, I beg you don't say that again ever and ever" I kneel and bow my head just to keep that name away from me because it remembers me of my very very shameful past…

"But yuuta you should b-"

" No, not happening " I cut her sentence

"I think you're having fun there huh?"

The lady with a long black hair and red eyes, she wearing a belt-like choker on her neck, a black t-shirt and jeans, She is also holding a metal a lady like her I want her to ber her husband in the near future but tha'll never happen not on Tooka-san of course , I promise

Tha lady walks towards Rikka but Rikka slowly walks backward holding her main weapon the Schwarz Sechs Prototype MkII and point it towards her sister.

"Priestess you came! Now it's the time to settle this"

* * *

**Rikka's POV**

I hold my eye patch and say…

"Blast reality" I slowly close my eyes

"Burst into shreds" I touch my eye patch

"BANISHMENT HIS WORLD!" I finally remove my patch on my eye and summon the greatest **`Konigin der Nacht'***

"now priestess let's begin !"

I was the one who make the first move. I jumped very high until I keep my balance on the air

"Wicked Twinkle ! " I try to focus my eye on her so it may hit her

But she just block it with her giant weapon, a weapon just like a ladle use for she started to attack, she run swiftly and very fast she hit me on my left arm that send me meters away from her.

"It hurts!" in reality

Then I finally regain my balance I stand up then cast the one of my powerful attack

" Judgement Lucifer!"

The fire of hell was going directly towards the priestess but she just sway her big ladle like weapon and the fire immediately banish. I try to look back on her but she is out of my sight

"Tsk, where is that priestess?" I mumbled

Then when I'm about to look back suddenly…

"OUCH!" she hit me on my head and I suddenly wake up from my delusions, she brings me back to reality

And at the end I really can't defeat the priestess… uwahh ..

==================End of rikka's POV=====================================

* * *

"Hmp will you please stop putting up that stance again, I just want to give you your bento* because you forgot to bring it"

Rikka stops from make that weird stance and keep her umbrella, she stand straight and look towards -san give her the bento to her and pat her head.

"Rikka" while patting on Rikka's head

"Stop addressing me as `Priestess' will you? "

"hm..hm.." She nodded while her head down

"So now…" Tooka-san stretched her arms upward and turned her eyes on me

"w-what is it T-Tooka-san?" I asked her

" Yuuta, it's already 6:55am, aren't you gonna be late for school?"

I look at my wrist watch and "Shit!" it's really already 6:55 were gonna be late for school

"Go! And please take care of Rikka for me while you're in school okay!"

"uhmm… yeah "

"Yuuta! " she called me

" If my sister got late on her class I'll suggest you should pray because your life will be on line" she smiled like she said something nice on me.

I gulped then grab rikka's hand and still her head is still down from embarrassment I dashed until we get to the school's gate, suddenly

" MASTER!"

Rikka immediately turned around and look at the person who is yelling the word `Master'

"OH ! My servant !"

My eyes go wide and having a thought that ` She has a servant?! But how?'

* * *

End !

**`Konigin der Nacht'* - well i think you should watch rikka's very first fight with priestess i think on episode 2 or 3 **

**well... I'll update every after a week or after 2 weeks if I'm really very busy .. :3**

**so again and for the second time : Sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling ( I'm really no good in english.. ughh!)**

**please review for now**

**until next week bye !**

**(yuki)**


End file.
